Didn't Want You To Have It
by Higuchimon
Summary: Not that long after the falling out with Kinshiro, Atsushi wanted to buy a fancy puzzle, only to find it wasn't there anymore. And now Kinshiro wants to tell him something...


**Disclaimer:** I own nothing involved in this story unless I invented it myself. This is written for fun, not for profit. All forms of feedback eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.  
 **Author:** Higuchimon  
 **Fandom:** Binan Koukou Chikyuu Bouei-bu LOVE!  
 **Story Title;** Didn't Want You To Have It  
 **Romance:** Kinshiro x Atsushi/Atsushi x Kinshiro  
 **Word Count:** 1,000|| **Status:** One-shot  
 **Genre:** Romance|| **Rated:** G  
 **Challenge:** Diversity Writing Challenge, B87, write a fic in the romance genre; Advent 2015, day #3, write about a friendship, whether it lasts or not; KinAtsu Week Day #5, confession  
 **Summary:** Not that long after the falling out with Kinshiro, Atsushi wanted to buy a fancy puzzle, only to find it wasn't there anymore. And now Kinshiro wants to tell him something...

* * *

"At-chan?" Kinshiro tapped on the door connecting the two rooms even as he spoke, the package he held in his free hand shaking just a little. He tried not to pay attention to that, mostly because he didn't want Atsushi to pay attention to it.

"Kin-chan?" The door swung open and Atsushi stood there, a beautiful smile wreathing his features. "Come on in!"

In the handful of weeks since the huge throw-down that had cleared the air – and trashed half the school – it had become more and more common for someone either from the Student Council or the Defense Club to peek into the other room for some reason or other. Finding out they were neighbors – and how had they missed that all this time, Kinshiro didn't understand that at all – offered all kinds of opportunities to actually _talk_ to one another.

Kinshiro didn't move right away, though. "Is it all right? Is anyone else here?" Just because he could talk to them all didn't mean he put a great deal of insistence on doing so. He didn't really like talking to people that he didn't know and he was still working on getting to know everyone but Atsushi. And kind of Atsushi at the same time, since they had so much to catch up on.

"It's just me and En. Come on." Atsushi gently caught hold of Kinshiro's sleeve and tugged him into the room. Yufuin lounged against the farther wall, eyes closed for the first few seconds until he peeked up, presumably at the sound of footsteps, and gave a vague sort of nod.

Even after the renovations and repairs, this clubroom wasn't as thoroughly well-furnished as Kinshiro wanted to make it. As far as he was concerned, Atsushi deserved the very best, and that included the room he spent his non-class school hours in. Unfortunatly, Atsushi didn't seem to agree with that, and insisted that the room should be put back as much as it had been as possible – with a brand new refrigerator to keep cold drinks in. Kinshiro obliged.

But that meant that sitting in those chairs, as Atsushi now pushed him into one, wasn't as comfortable as the couches just a short walk away were. Kinshiro fidgeted, still holding the box, and wondered if he could ask Atsushi to go over there with him.

 _No. This is his ground. I should do this here._ Perhaps he should've waited until Atsushi was at home, but he couldn't yet bring himself to go there.

"Kin-chan?" Atsushi tilted his head as he spoke. "Is everything all right?"

Kinshiro drew in a sharp breath of air and then nodded. "Yes. There's just something I want to give you. Something you should have." He hesitated. "Something I should've told you a few years ago."

"If this is going to be about that fight of yours, then I think I'm going to head on home. You two can settle this yourselves this time," En said, getting on his feet. "See you tomorrow." He flicked his fingers in a quick farewell to them both and wandered out of the room.

Atsushi followed him with his eyes, then looked back at Kinshiro, curiosity flaring stronger with every moment. "Kin-chan?"

"Do you remember… that jigsaw puzzle that you saw? Back when we were kids, a couple of weeks before we… before that?" Kinshiro didn't want to mention the fight, but he kind of had to for this. He kept the box close to him as he spoke. "It had over a thousand pieces in it and it was of a castle in the mountains."

Atsushi slowly shook his head. "Not really. I kind of remember that we went to the toy store and I wanted _something_." A frown touched on his lips. "I remember I went back to look at it again after that – my parents said I could have it – but it wasn't there anymore." He frowned even more. "It was the only one they had, and I don't think they ever had another one."

Kinshiro put the box on the table. "They didn't have it because… because I bought it." His voice trembled. "I didn't want you to have it then. I meant to buy it and throw it away but I just couldn't." He rested a hand on the box itself, plain white and nothing more. "So I threw it up into our attic and I forgot about it. For a really long time."

With every word that he spoke, Atsushi's eyes grew wider. His lips worked, but nothing coherent came out of them. Kinshiro closed his eyes.

"I just remembered it myself a few days ago. So I searched until I found it up there and dusted it off." He swallowed. "I counted. All the pieces are still there. I didn't try to put it together or anything, though."

He didn't open his eyes until Atsushi's hand rested on top of his. Then he really just peeked a little, part of him terrified that Atsushi would be angry about this. He'd been angry himself the day that he bought this, so insistent that while he didn't want anything to do with it – jigsaw puzzles were Atsushi's thing, not his – he still didn't want Atsushi to have it, because then Atsushi would be happy and how dare Atsushi be happy without Kinshiro around?

His logic hadn't been very good back then. He didn't think he'd made too many improvements but he was going to try. And this was one of the many place where it would begin.

Atsushi's smile could've replaced the sun in the sky. "Kin-chan, thank you." He leaned forward to dust his lips over Kinshiro's cheek, a gesture that froze Kinshiro where he sat. "Would you like to put it together with me?"

A noise made its way out of Kinshiro's throat. It wasn't actually a word, but something more along the lines of a nervous squeak. One could take it for a yes, though.

Atsushi did.

 **The End**

 **Note:** Thank you for reading and I hope that you enjoyed the story. Please let me know what you thought of it if at all possible.


End file.
